kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Case Slasher
The Case Slasher is the primary weapon used by Kamen Rider Zerone, though any Rider can use it. It was developed by Elliott Industries. Design The Case Slasher consists of the following parts: *'Case Blade': The blade. It is a straight sword that is made of cemented carbide, and boasts a sharpness enough to cut an armored car with a single blow at high frequency. It is possible to further improve the sharpness and durability by binding it to the blade under the energy supply. *'Case Trigger': The trigger. When you pull the trigger, energy flows into the entire Case Blade, you can trigger various attacks. *'Expand Hinge': The hinge mechanism. When the users ID is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the Case Mode to Blade Mode. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the Case Mode for an energy charge charge and/or as an improvised shield. *'Case Handler': The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize in the HUD or the user. *'Caserior': The exterior. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it can function as a shield to protect the user in the Case Mode. *'Program Port': A slot intended for SD Programmers. A non-contact learning by a built-in authorisation reader is started by loading a Programmer into the Case Slasher, and a special attack technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species' AniModel to the attack. However, this operation can not be performed if the Programmer is in its opened state. Modes The Case Slasher has two modes: Case Mode and Blade Mode KR01-Attache Calibur (Attache).png|Case Mode KR01-Attache Calibur (Calibur).png|Blade Mode Special Attack If the Case Slasher is changed back to Case Mode, it will begin to charge. When it is switched back to Blade Mode, it will finish charging and pulling the trigger will perform a Case Slash: Zerone delivers a powerful energy slash. When performed by Zerone Flaming Tiger, the slash is covered in flames. Finisher When a SD Programmer is inserted into the Case Slasher, two finishing attacks can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Case Slash with the power of the Programmer can be performed. By switching the Case Slasher back to Case Mode, charging it, and changing it back to Blade Mode, a Final Dynamic Strike finisher with the power of the SD Programmer will be performed. - Biting Shark= *'Biting Case Slash': Teal energy and a series of energy shark fins are projected before Zerone slashes the enemy. }} - Volcanus= *'Shooting Case Slash': Volcanus swings the Case Slasher and creates two blue energy constructs of wolf heads that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Volcanus then jumps into the air and spins like a buzzsaw before delivering a downward slash to the enemy as he falls to the ground. }} - Final Dynamic Strike= *'Flaming Final Dynamic Strike': Zerone delivers two large flaming slashes to the enemy. }} Behind The Scenes The Case Slasher is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Notes to be added Category:Arsenal (Zerone) Category:Elliott Industries Category:Case Weapons